


All That Glimmers Loves Gold

by RandomRedneck



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Fist Fights, Flirting, Oblivious, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Glimmer tries flirting with the beautifully unaware Adora.





	All That Glimmers Loves Gold

“Okay, this should be easy. If I can survive a castle ravaging battle for the fate of the world, I can do this...of course we all almost died during that battle...no, be positive.”

 

Fussing with her hair just a tad, Glimmer knocked on the door to Adora’s room.

 

“Come in!”

 

Blinking through the door, there was Adora. In the middle of doing...something.

 

“Hey, Glimmer. Don’t mind me. Just trying to break my record for one-handed handstand pushups. I got to 543 as She-Ra. I’m gonna break that record as me...wait, where was I? Right 112. 113, 114...so, what’s up?”

 

She almost didn’t wanna ask her question. No, watching her work-out seemed fun enough. But she quickly composed herself.

 

“Hey, Adora. Um, with all that’s been happening lately, I...well, life is short and unpredictable. So I...do you maybe wanna...I don’t know, do something this weekend? I know this great spot in the valley with an amazing view. I could make...okay, I could have the chefs make us a little picnic?”

 

Adora finally ceased her workout, somersaulting back to her feet.

 

“Sure, I guess. Sounds nice. I’ll tell Bow to meet us there and-”

 

Clearly this was going to take a tad bit more explaining.

 

“No, Adora. I mean just you and me. You know, like a...a date...maybe...”

 

That seemed to put a pep in her step.

 

“Oh, awesome. I love dates!”

 

The brief moment of relief Glimmer felt quickly dissipated before she could even enjoy it.

 

“Back when I was with the Horde, they hijacked a supply of them heading for Brightmoon. Oh, they were so good. I think that was the first time I ever had a fruit actually. Course we had to sneak into that cargo bay and steal them. Gods forbid Shadow-Weaver let us have any...”

 

And now this was becoming just a wee bit frustrating.

 

“Let me guess. In addition to not knowing what horses and birthdays are, they didn’t really teach you about relationships in the Fright Zone?”

 

Adora thought on it for a second.

 

“No, they mentioned it once or twice. Something about fraternizing with other cadets getting you 6 weeks of latrine duty...what does fraternize mean, anyway?”

 

Glimmer pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, blinking out of Adora’s room.

 

“Okay. Clearly her head is nearly as thick as her muscles...nearly...no, focus Glimmer! I need advice...oh, man. I really don’t want to do this. But I might have to ask...”

 

And a few brief moments later.

 

“Mom? I kind of need some...advice.”

 

Queen Angella almost looked shocked.

 

“Coming to me for advice on something? My, you must truly be desperate. What do you need?”

 

She looked around at all the guards.

 

“Can we maybe go somewhere more private?”

 

Angella did her one better, waving her hand. Her guards instantly filed out of the throne room, leaving the two of them alone.

 

“There we go, nice and private. Now what is it my dear?”

 

Even with the privacy, this still felt embarrassing.

 

“Okay. Say there’s someone that you...maybe, just kind of, might possibly...like...in that way. But they’re just slightly boneheaded about the general concept. How would once get them to finally put 2 and 2 together?”

 

She let out a wistful chuckle.

 

“Nice to know this problem runs in the family. Oh, your father. I practically had to spell it out for him. Just be direct, Glimmer. Don’t leave any room for interpretation. If you’re concise enough, even the most oblivious of people will understand your interest in them.”

 

To her surprise, Glimmer actually found that helpful.

 

“Wow, thanks mom. I’m gonna go-”

 

And just like before, her brief moment of relief evaporated soon after.

 

“I always thought you and Bo would be an adorable pair. I’m glad you’re finally trying to get his attention.”

 

She simply sighed and vanished from the throne room.

 

“...Was it something I said?”

 

Strolling through the halls, she tried thinking of who to ask next.

 

“The only person I’ve seen Mermista hang around is Seahawk. Frosta probably thinks cooties are still a thing...well, it couldn’t hurt. If I know her, she’s out in...”

 

The garden. Indeed, Princess Perfuma was busying herself with the castle flora. Namely, moving a full sized tree over a few feet.

 

“Hi, Glimmer! This tree was hogging all the sun from this lovely rosebush. So I just moved it over a tad.”

 

A entire tree merited ‘a tad’. Perfuma was just a little scary sometimes.

 

“Well, I’m sure the roses are thankful for the extra light. Anyway, Perfuma, can I ask you something? You seem like you’d be popular with people. Have you ever...liked someone? Or had someone like you?”

 

Without missing a beat, she responded with...

 

“Nope...at least I don’t think so. When the universe decides I am ready for love, it will guide me to my one true love. We have a story about this in my kingdom. It gets really interesting in part 7. You see...”

 

Glimmer quickly split the scene while Perfuma rambled on.

 

“Well, I’m quickly running out of viable options here...oh, what the heck.”

 

Moments later, she found herself at Bow’s room. As she went to knock on the slightly ajar door, she heard Bow talking inside.

 

“Who’s the best bow ever? You are. Get you nice and shiny. And who are the best arrows ever?”

 

She sighed and left him to fawn over his weapon. 

 

“Someone there? ...I should really shut that door all the way.”

 

Returning to her own room, she flopped down on her bed.

 

“Oh, this is hopeless. Magic general daughter of an immortal and I can’t figure out how to get her to even notice me...”

 

As she moped, she got a knock at her door this time.

 

“Go away. Especially if it’s mom.”

 

A voice piped up from the other side.

 

“Very well. I had some hopefully helpful advice for your romantic troubles, but I’ll be on my way...”

 

She quickly blinked into the hallway, finding...

 

“Spinnerella?”

 

Glimmer firmly planted her hand on her own forehead. 

 

“The obvious person to ask and I completely forgot to even try. I’m sorry.”

 

She patted her on the shoulder.

 

“It’s fine. So, you need a little help trying to woo Adora?”

 

She glanced around.

 

“How did you know it was her?”

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

“Pronoun game, darling. It kind of makes things obvious.”

 

Glimmer quickly made a mental note of that.

 

“Anyway, it’s very simple. Just flirt in a way that relates to them. Oh, it took me forever to think of that one. But the second I asked her about nets, she looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen.”

 

The wheels started turning in Glimmer’s head.

 

“That’s perfect! Thank you, Spinnerella!”

 

She hugged her and bounded off down the hall.

 

“I pray she never finds out that story was totally fabricated. Nettossa was nuts for me the second we met.”

 

She spied herself in a hall mirror and struck a pose.

 

“Hard to blame her, really.”

 

Glimmer found herself back at Adora’s room, not even bothering to knock this time as she phased inside.

 

“Adora, I need your help...you’re doing the handstands again?”

 

She leaped to her feet.

 

“What? I’m determined to beat that record. Anyway, what’s up?”

 

She motioned her closer...and took a swing at her.

 

“Whoa, Glimmer! What was that for!?”

 

She put her dukes up.

 

“Just making sure you’re on your game, tough girl. Let’s see if all those handstands did you any favors.”

 

Adora was confused. But she wasn’t gonna let this go unchallenged. She raised her fists, returning the jab. Which Glimmer naturally phased away from.

 

“Let’s go, chosen one. You’re punching pretty slow.”

 

Adora was smiling now. Body blow, body blow, uppercut, jab. Glimmer blinked away from all of them. But it didn’t seem to be making her angry. No, she looked ecstatic.

 

“I got you now, Glimmer. Just try and blink away again.”

 

She did just that, popping behind her for a kidney shot.

 

“Gotcha.”

 

Adora spun around and grabbed her by the arm, quickly flipping her over and onto the ground.

 

“Okay, you got me. I give.”

 

Staring up at her, she saw a look in her eyes. A very new look. The exact look Glimmer had been going for. Adora helped her up, actually looking like she was blushing a little.

 

“I don’t know what that was all about, but uh...that thing you were talking about earlier. The date thing with just us. You said this weekend, right? Do you still wanna do that?”

 

Glimmer felt like screaming in victory, but she rather calmly dusted herself off instead.

 

“I do. It’s a date. I’ll see you there.”

 

She blinked out of the room, pumping her fists in victory as she walked away. Leaving Adora to process the whole thing.

 

“...I think I wanna fraternize her.”


End file.
